Poison
by ChristyK
Summary: Someone is poisoning men in L.A. This was one of my first fics. It was written weeks before Dosed aired. Any similarities are purely coincidental


Poison  
  
Billie handed Van the picture. He looked it over then handed it to his partner.  
"Pretty girl." Van commented  
The picture was of a girl about twenty-four years old with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes.  
"What's up?" Deaq asked handing the picture back to Billie.  
"Okay, here's the story. This young lady is Kelly Murphy, Senator Murphy's daughter. That's the reason we were called in. They want to keep this from being turned into a media circus. The police gave us everything they have. It appears someone is killing her suitors. In the last three months four men who were interested in Kelly ended up dead. But they weren't simply murdered; they were killed with a slow acting poison. It took each of them two days to a week to die, as if the killer enjoyed watching them die slowly."  
"I don't like the way this is going." Van said.  
"So you want Van to lay on the charm and act as bait?" Deaq smiled at Billie then looked over at Van still smiling.  
"Not exactly. Kelly's a very choosy woman. Van might not be her type." She glanced at Van. "Sorry Van. What I want you two to do is keep an eye on her. If anyone seems interested in her, keep an eye on them as well. If she appears interested in anyone I want that man watched also. All we know is who ever is doing this is good. We haven't been able to identify the poison he's using, so as of now there's no antidote. We need this man taken alive. We're hoping he'll have the antidote."  
"Is she seeing anyone now?" Deaq asked.  
"We don't think so. She hangs out at the Rodeo, it's a country western bar on Hillside Ave. You boys will need to get yourself fitted up with some western clothes in order to fit in." Billie smiled and pointed to the wardrobe area. "Help yourself."  
They both choose outfits then walked back to Billie buttoning their shirts.  
"One more thing before you go." Billie leaned on her desk. "Two of the men told the police before they died that they had eaten at Kelly's the day before they started to get sick."  
"You're saying Kelly's a suspect?" Van asked.  
"Everyone's a suspect right now. Just be careful. Watch your drinks, watch your food, and watch your backs. You know the drill."  
"You ready partner." Deaq asked as he tucked in his shirt.  
"Yeah, I hear they have a mechanical bull." Van winked at Billie as he started to leave.  
"No way........You're not getting me on that." Deaq followed Van toward the exit.  
"Come on cowboy, ten to five I stay on the longest."  
"No partner, no way, ain't going to happen."  
  
Deag and Van entered the Rodeo, sat at the bar, and ordered a beer. The clientele appeared to be mostly college students with a few older patrons thrown in. Most of them stood around a large ring watching their friends attempt to ride the bull. Through the large bar mirror Deaq spotted Kelly, he nudged Van and nodded toward the mirror. Kelly sat with two other girls at a small table watching the riders. A man stood at the table talking to the women. Van and Deaq's eyes scanned the room to see if anyone was paying more then a little attention. They looked back at the mirror and watched as the man suddenly reached over and grabbed Kelly by the arm, she struggled to free herself. Van and Deaq glanced at each other then picked up their beers and headed toward the table.  
"I think you need to leave go of the young lady." Deaq walked over and stood next to the man.  
"Get out of here, boy." The man snarled as he pushed Deaq with his free arm knocking him off balance. He tripped over a chair and ended up on the floor splashing his beer all over his shirt.  
"You heard my friend, leave go of the young lady." Van stepped protectively in front of Deaq. He set his beer down on Kelly's table.  
"This is none of your business........" The man turned back to Kelly still holding her arm.  
Van's hand shot out, grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back.  
"We're making it our business."  
"It's okay....let him go." Kelly spoke up.  
Van released the man who spun around and glared at him.  
"This isn't over." He turned and stormed away.  
"You okay?" Van asked as he reached down and helped Deaq up.  
"Yeah, fine." Deaq rubbed his hand over his wet shirt.  
"We've got us some real gentlemen here." Kelly said smiling. "Sit down."  
"A man shouldn't treat a woman like that." Van said as he and Deaq sat down.  
"Can I buy you boys a drink?" Kelly motioned for a waitress.  
"Appreciate that." Deaq picked up a napkin and wiped the beer from his shirt.  
They both ordered another beer. Since Van had his back toward the bar, Deaq watched to make sure their beer wasn't tampered with. When it arrived both Van and Deaq held it up and saluted the women.  
"Thanks." They both said.  
"We should thank you." One of the women with Kelly said. "My names Melissa, but you can call me Missy. This here's Sandy, and this is Kelly."  
"I'm Deaq and he's Van."  
  
Unknown to them, the man watched, his face pinched in anger. So she's after another pretty boy He looked at his reflection in the bar mirror. He wasn't ugly but he wasn't good looking either. _One of these days Kelly you're going to be mine He put his hand in his pocket and felt the small bottle nestled there. They'll all die till you see the error of your ways_   
  
"Do either of you boys ride?" Missy asked nodding toward the bull.  
"Well......I've been on one a few times. Hey Deaq......want to give it a try?" Van smiled and gave Deaq a small wink remembering the discussion they had had earlier at the Candy Store.  
"Nah, I pulled a muscle in my back yesterday and I better give it a rest.......but you go right ahead." Deaq smiled back hoping to see his partner make a fool of himself.  
"Maybe later."  
"Ahhh come on Van, the line's short." Kelly put her hand over Van's.  
"Yeah Van, the line's short." Deaq repeated.  
"Come on." Sandy and Missy both urged him.  
"Well actually, I'm not that good." Van ran his hand through his hair looking over at Deaq for help he knew wouldn't be coming.  
"Come on Van, show the ladies what you got." Deaq was enjoying this.  
Van gave in, he slowly got up and got in line. He handed a couple of dollars to the man operating the bull.  
"Take it easy will ya pal." He whispered to the man.  
"Sure buddy."  
When it was Van's turn, Deaq watched from the table as the man who they had the confrontation with earlier walked over to the bull operator and sat down beside him. This wasn't going to be good. Deaq liked the thought of Van making a fool of himself but he didn't want him to be hurt. He stood up trying to get Van's attention but it was too late, Van had already gotten on the bull. The ride started out slow enough but in the middle of it the man whispered something in the operator's ear and he turned the bull on full throttle. Van managed to hang on for a while but was suddenly and violently thrown from the bull. The girls quickly stood up, as did Deaq. Van lay on the mat trying to catch his breath. Deaq started to walk toward him but after a few seconds Van got up rubbing his shoulder and walked back to his table.  
"You okay?" Deaq asked.  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
"Our friend paid the operator off." Deaq motioned his head toward the two men. The man they had fought with raised his beer and laughed.  
"Who is that guy?" Van asked the girls.  
"His name is Don Walker. He's the brother of an old boyfriend." Kelly looked down at the table as she spoke.  
"What's his problem?" Deaq kept his eyes on Walker.  
"He blames me for his brother's death."  
Deaq and Van exchanged glances.  
"I've been having trouble with men lately..........I don't want to go into it."  
Neither Van nor Deaq wanted to scare Kelly off so they didn't pursue the matter. Van stretched his arm and continued rubbing his shoulder. Must have landed on it wrong He thought.  
"You sure you're okay." Kelly asked.  
"I'm fine, just a little stiff."  
Kelly reached over and started to massage Van's shoulder.  
  
_Should have broke your neck_ The man had seen enough. He got up and left the bar. He would be back tomorrow.  
  
After the bar closed Van and Deaq went back to the Candy Store, Billie was still there.  
"When do you sleep?" Deaq asked as he sat down on a chair.  
"I need to catch up on a few things. How'd you make out?" Billie leaned against her desk.  
"We made contact with Kelly. All we got so far is some jerk named Don Walker, a brother of one of the dead men." Van rubbed his sore shoulder.  
"You hurt?"  
"Nah, just a little sore."  
"You should have seen him Billie." Deaq laughed and put his hand in the air swinging it around like he was riding a bull.  
"He didn't?"  
"Yep, he did."  
"I was doing fine till that jerk off paid the operator to crank it up."  
Billie shook her head and smiled. She walked over to her computer.  
"Let's see.....Don Walker." She typed his name into the computer then typed in the names of the men that were poisoned. "No match."  
"She lied?" Van walked over and looked at the computer screen.  
"Not necessarily." Billie typed in some more information. "Here we go."  
Deaq walked over and joined them. On the screen was an obituary for a John Walker.  
"Suicide?" Deaq and Van said in unison.  
"Maybe this Don Walker is our man. Could be he's a revenge killer. He blames Kelly for his brother's death so he murders any man he thinks she's attracted to." Billie suggested.  
"We'll keep an eye on him." Deaq looked over at Van who was yawning. "What say we turn in partner and call it a day?"  
"Sounds good........Meet you back here tomorrow."  
"Be sure and soak that shoulder." Billie looked over at Deaq and winked. "And let the real cowboys ride the bull the next time."  
  
The next night Van and Deaq once more headed for the Rodeo. They took seats at the bar where they could keep an eye on things. Kelly and her friends were at the same table they were at the night before. They looked over and waved to Van and Deaq. They waved back but didn't go over since a few of the college students at the table next to the girls were talking them. Don Walker was there also and started to head toward Kelly's table but then saw Deaq and Van watching him and thought better of it. Toward the end of the evening, after the college kids at the next table had left, Van ordered a pitcher of beer and he and Deaq walked over to Kelly's table.  
"Would you like some company?" Van asked.  
"Sure, sit down." Sandy said smiling up at the men.  
They sat down and poured each of the girls a beer.  
"Kind of a boring night isn't it?" Kelly drained her beer in a couple of swallows.  
"Not much happening that's for sure." Van reached over, took her glass, and refilled it.  
"No bull riding tonight cowboy?" Missy asked Van.  
" 'Fraid not."  
"How 'bout you?" Sandy put her hand on Deaq's arm.  
"Not tonight, back's still giving me trouble."  
"Well I'm calling it a night." Kelly stood up, swayed, then leaned on the table. "I gotta go to the little girl's room first." She headed off bumping into patrons as she went.  
"Who's driving?" Van asked.  
"Kelly drove, Missy and I live right down the block we walked over."  
"She shouldn't drive." Van looked at Deaq. "I'll drive her home, you mind following to give me a lift back?"  
"No problem."  
When Kelly returned Van took her car keys.  
"You better let me drive."  
"My knight in shining armor." Kelly laughed and took Van's arm as they all headed out of the bar.  
  
The man's eyes were filled with hate as he watched them leave. _So she already found another_ _one. That's just too bad_ He paid for his drink and followed them out of the bar. _You'll be mine_ _soon Kelly, all mine_. He watched them walk to the parking lot. Tomorrow   
  
They dropped Kelly off, then Deaq drove Van home and stopped in to discuss the case.  
"Well, what do you think?" Deaq flopped down on Van's couch.  
Van shook his head.  
"The only suspect we have is Walker. No one really seems to be paying much attention to her other then a few college kids."  
"You don't think Kelly could be involved in the murders do you?"  
"I don't know, I don't think so. What I'd like to do is search Walker's house, see if anything turns up."  
"We'd need a search warrant and we don't have any evidence to get one."  
"Yeah, there is that small problem."  
Deaq stood up and stretched.  
"Well, I'm outta here. We'll see what happens tomorrow."  
"Take it easy partner." Van patted Deaq on the back as he left.  
  
The next evening Van picked Deaq up and they once more headed to the Rodeo. Kelly and her friends occupied their usual table. Since they were alone, Van and Deaq walked over to them, sat down, and bought a few drinks. About an hour later they went back to the bar. Walker glared at them from across the room.  
"See Walker giving us the evil eye?" Deaq asked as he took a swallow of beer.  
"Yeah, the man is sending some serious vibes this way." Van smiled at Deaq. "You want to see him really get pissed? I'm gonna ride that damn bull."  
"Hey man, you know what happened last time."  
"I'm not going down this time, just do me a favor."  
"What's that?"  
"Keep an eye on Walker......and my drink." Van jumped off the bar stool and headed for the bull.  
Deaq watched as Walker immediately started to head toward the bull operator. Deaq intercepted him.  
"I think you better let my boy ride."  
Walker glared at Deaq but backed off.  
"I hope he breaks his neck." He said as he stormed away.  
Deaq went back to the bar and watched as Van got on the bull. Hang on partner This time Van made it till the end to the cheers of the crowd. Kelly jumped up as Van walked by her table and threw her arms around him.  
  
The man watched, his hatred growing. He looked over at Deaq and smiled to himself. _I know_ _what I have to do_.  
  
Before Deaq realized what was happening the man stood behind him, a gun pointed at his back.  
"Don't turn around."  
Deaq tried to get a glimpse of the man in the bar mirror but his face was obscured by a cowboy hat that was pulled low over his face.  
"Get up and go outside. Try anything and you're dead."  
Deaq looked toward Van but he was still talking to the girls. He thought for a moment of trying to fight the man but knew in the crowded bar innocent people could get hurt. They walked out the door and into a dark alley.  
A little later Van returned to the bar and looked around for his partner. Van looked worriedly at their drinks. Deaq wouldn't leave the drinks unattended. Van got up and looked first in the restroom then walked outside. Where are you partner? He spun around when he heard a noise coming from the alley. He cautiously walked toward it as Deaq emerged slowly from the alley.  
"You okay?" Van asked when he saw the look on Deaq's face. He then noticed Deaq's hands were tied behind his back. "What.........."  
The man had changed his cowboy hat for a black mask. He walked out of the alley behind Deaq, a gun pointed at Deaq's head. Van and Deaq's eyes met, each waiting to react to whatever the other might do. Van studied the man trying to remember as much about him as he could.  
"Hey pretty boy." The man said to Van.  
"What's going on here?" Van asked.  
"She thinks she's too good for me."  
"What?........Who?"  
"Kelly, she thinks she's too good for me........She only wants to play with you pretty boys."  
"I don't know what you're talking about partner."  
"She's going to come to me, one of these days, but first I have to get rid of you pretty boys. I see the way she looks at you and you at her."  
"Let's talk, you and me." Van motioned his head toward Deaq. "Let him go, he has nothing to do with this."  
"Oh, he has everything to do with this." The man put the gun against Deaq's head and pulled back the hammer."  
"**Wait**!" Van stepped toward the man.  
  
"You don't do what I tell you......your friend dies."  
"Take it easy, take it easy. What do you want?" Van stepped back putting his hands up in surrender.  
"Kelly wants you......and so do I."  
Deaq didn't like the way this was heading and spoke up.  
"Kelly doesn't want him. They're just friends. That's all." Deaq tried to reason with the man. His eyes pleaded with Van to do something, anything. Van stood still, he knew one wrong move and his partner would die.  
"I see the way she looks at him."  
"You're wrong man, they're only friends."  
The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle.  
"Here." He tossed the bottle to Van. "Drink this or your friend dies."  
"Don't do it Van." Deaq tried to stay calm.  
"You've got this wrong man, Kelly's only a friend." Van tried to think of something he could do that wouldn't get his partner shot.  
"**Drink it or he dies!"** The man was getting agitated. Van knew the gun could go off accidentally.  
As he opened the bottle he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He started to raise it to his lips.  
"**Van! No!"** Deaq watched in horror. "**Don't do it!"**  
"**Drink it**!" The man shouted  
"**No Van! No!"** Deaq pleaded.  
Van drank the liquid. Deaq shut his eyes. _Oh God no!_  
"Let him go." Van said softly.  
"Go back to your car and wait. I'll leave him loose and he'll come to you. Leave your car and I'll kill him."  
Deaq looked sadly at Van and shook his head, his face filled with anguish. His partner would be dead in a week.  
"Van.........." Deaq was at a lost for words.  
"It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Van turned toward the man. "You hurt him......I'll find you.....and kill you." Van looked straight into the man's eyes.  
"That would be poetic justice, since actually............I've already killed you."  
"**You son of a bitch**!" Deaq said through teeth clenched in rage.  
"Just be glad I'm letting you live." The man said to Deaq.  
"I'll see you later." Van said to Deaq as he turned away and walked to the car.  
Five minutes later Deaq walked over to the car his hands still tied behind his back. Van got out, untied him, then they both got back in the car.  
"You shouldn't have done it man." Deaq said sadly.  
"Didn't have a choice, he had the gun, we'd both be dead."  
"What do we do now?" Deaq shut his eyes and put his head back on the headrest, he suddenly felt very tired.  
"We get this guy."  
"What do you have?"  
"He's about six feet, two hundred pounds, dark blue eyes. He's right handed and has a horseshoe shaped scar on the top of his right hand. From what I could see, his hair's light brown, medium length. That's about it."  
"We'll get this guy Van." Deaq looked over at Van. "You know, we got to tell Billie."  
"No, there's no reason she has to know until........well until it's obvious."  
"Van, she's our boss, she has a right to know."  
"She'll want to take me off the case......stick me in the hospital for tests. I don't want that Deaq."  
"Van......either you tell her or I will."  
Van sat staring out the window for a minute lost in thought.  
"Okay.......but I'm not leaving this case no matter what she says."  
  
They headed to the Candy Store and arrived a half hour later.  
"You boys look like you lost your last friend. What's up?" Billie looked back and forth between them. They glanced at each other but remained silent. Finally Deaq spoke up.  
"We.....um....we got a problem." .  
Billie looked questioningly at Deaq who looked at Van and nodded.  
"I......um.......well it seems........um......." Van looked at the floor.  
"What is it Van?"  
"Van's been poisoned Billie." Deaq blurted out.  
"**What**?" Billie's mouth dropped open in shock. "How?"  
Deaq spoke up.  
"Saving my ass. The guy had a gun on me and he made Van drink the poison."  
"Oh God Van.........We got to get you to the hospital."  
"No Billie."  
"That's an order."  
"Billie.......there's no cure. You told us that yourself. I'd rather be on the streets trying to catch this guy, then in the hospital waiting to.........."  
"He's right Billie." Deaq interrupted not wanting to hear the end of Van's sentence. Seeing the worried look on Billie's face he added softly. "I'll take care of him."  
"We're going to get him Van." Billie's eyes welled up with tears.  
Van nodded and gave her a small smile.  
"I know Billie...... but .I need to know what to expect."  
"It's gonna get bad Van, real bad. I really think you should go to the hospital. They can give you something for the pain......make it a little easier."  
Deaq could feel his own eyes filling up and turned away. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want to lose his partner.  
"Billie I don't want to spend the time I have left in the hospital. I want to help you catch this guy. Please I just need to know what to expect."  
Billie looked at Deaq.  
"You'll need to hear this too."  
Deaq turned around and looked at the floor sadly shaking his head.  
"It'll start with severe headaches off and on. You'll get dizzy; start to bleed from your nose and ears. You'll get a high fever, pains in your stomach, tremors.....you'll start to lose your sight.............. Finally your respiratory system will start to shut down and then........." She shook her head sadly.  
Deaq could see the fear in Van's eyes even though he tried hard not to show it.  
"But we're not going to let it get that far. We're going to find this man." Billie added.  
"How long?" Van asked softly.  
"It could start anytime, probably in the next few hours, then gradually get worse day by day.......Van, I............." she couldn't finish.  
"I know Billie."  
"It's my fault, I let my guard down. I should have tried something.........anything." Deaq slammed his fist down on Billie's desk.  
"Don't blame yourself partner. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Van gave Deaq a small smile and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey anyway, we're going to get this guy remember."  
"Yeah, let's start looking."  
  
They went back to the Rodeo. They decided not to mention to anyone including Kelly what had happened. They once more sat at the bar. Across the room they could see Walker watching them. Deaq glared back at him.  
"It has to be him. The description fits him, all we have to do is check his right hand for the scar." Deaq started to get up.  
Deaq was right, Walker looked enough like the man from the description Van gave.  
"Easy partner, let's play this cool. If it's not him we could scare off the real one."  
"How do you want to do this?"  
"Guess I'll go over and apologize to the man, shake his hand." Van started to get up but quickly sat back down. He shut his eyes and put his hand up to his head.  
"Van?" Deaq said worriedly. _Oh God no, not already_  
Van heard Deaq but couldn't answer. A sharp pain shot through his head. _Please let it stop_ A few seconds later it did. He took a couple of deep breaths before he looked at Deaq.  
"It's okay........it's okay." Van said to Deaq but mostly to himself. He was scared, more scared then he had ever been before.  
"You okay?" Deaq put his arm around Van's shoulder.  
"Yeah, I just didn't expect it was going to start so soon."  
Van tried to hide his fear but Deaq saw it in his partner's eyes.  
"Maybe Billie's right man. Maybe you should go to the hospital. They could help you......... give you something. Don't worry, I'll find this guy."  
"You know......I always knew I could get killed being a police officer but........I never thought I'd know about it days before." Van looked at Deaq. "I'm scared Deaq, I'm really scared, but no, I'm not going to the hospital. I got to keep going, I don't want to lay around waiting for it to happen."  
"You sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, let's go."  
They headed toward Walker's table. Walker and two of his friends stood up when Deaq and Van approached.  
"What do you want?" Walker snarled at them.  
"I want to apologize. I know there's been bad blood between us but......well, I heard about your brother.....I'm sorry, I didn't know." Van put his hand out for Walker to shake.  
Walker slapped Van's hand away.  
"Forget it. If you're friends with Kelly you're not friends with me. Because of that bitch my brother is dead."  
Deaq stepped forward.  
"We don't know what happened between your brother and Kelly but my man wants to apologize."  
"He can go to hell and so can you." Walker tossed his beer in Van's face. Before Van could react Deaq had already floored Walker with a punch to his face. One of Walker's friends grabbed Deaq by the collar. Van jumped in and broke the hold then punched the man in the stomach. The other friend punched Van in the face sending him flying into another table. The man at that table got involved in the brawl and soon it was a free for all. Bouncers quickly broke up the fight and all involved were asked to leave for the night.  
"Did you get a look at his hand?" Deaq asked as they left the club.  
"No, I was too busy dodging someone else's hand." Van gave Deaq a small smile.  
"You guys okay?" Kelly and her friends walked over.  
"Yeah, sorry for the disturbance." Van said.  
"That's okay it happens at least once a week." Sandy smiled.  
"You'll be back tomorrow won't you?" Kelly looked back and forth between Van and Deaq.  
"Yeah we'll be here." Deaq spoke up.  
"You sure you're okay?" Kelly reached up and touched the side of Van's face, she pulled her hand away, it had blood on it. "There's blood coming out of your ear."  
Van and Deaq both looked at each other. Van suddenly shut his eyes and turned away as another sharp pain shot through his head. Deaq quickly covered for Van.  
"He'll be fine. I'll get him home and clean him up. He had a little too much to drink."  
"Okay, well, we'll see you tomorrow then." Kelly and her friends left.  
"You okay bro?" Deaq gently grabbed Van by the shoulders and turned him around so he could look in his eyes.  
"Maybe you better take me home, I'm not feeling so good." Van handed Deaq his car keys.  
"You ain't going home, you're going to my place." Deaq looked at Van his voice full of concern.  
"I'm okay.......it's just a headache." Van looked bad and there was no way Deaq was going to let him go home alone.  
Deaq pulled out a handkerchief and held it up to Van's ear. He knew Van needed him to be strong, he had to hold it together, but he was terrified. Terrified of losing his partner, his friend. Terrified of having to watch his partner die slowly in front of him and not being able to do anything.  
"Come on, let's go home." He finally said.  
"Deaq........if we don't get this guy before......well you know before it's too late. You got to promise me you'll take him down."  
"He's going down partner, believe me he's going down. And he's going down before it's too late."  
Van looked at Deaq but didn't say anything; he turned and headed toward the car. Deaq swallowed the lump in his throat then followed.  
  
The man walked out of the bar and watched Deaq and Van head to their car. He smiled when he saw Deaq pat Van on his back right before he got in the car. _There's nothing you can do for him_ _but watch him die, and then the next one die, and then the next......._   
  
That night Van, exhausted, immediately fell asleep while Deaq spent a restless night staring at the ceiling and checking on his partner. Early the next morning the phone rang, it was Billie.  
"Deaq is Van with you?"  
"Yeah."  
"I was worried, I couldn't reach him at home. How is he?"  
"He's hurting Billie, I don't know how bad, but he's hurting."  
"Did you get anywhere at the club?"  
"No, we still only have one suspect and the only thing we have to go on is the scar on his hand. We didn't get a look at it yesterday, and if it's not him we don't want anyone that might be watching see us check his hand, it's our only clue."  
"Is there anything I can do.......Do you want me to go to the club and see if I can get close to him?"  
"No, anyone new there might spook him. I'll get a look at his hand today....... Billie.....just pray it's him, because if it's not........well, I don't want to think about it."  
"Keep in touch Deaq. I'll check with the hospital and see if they have anything new on the antidote."  
"Talk to you later." Deaq hung up just as Van walked into the kitchen; he had a frightened look on his face.  
"You okay partner?" Deaq walked over to him and looked in his eyes, he could see the fear in them. "Van, what's the matter?"  
"Deaq........when I woke up........I couldn't see.......! My God Deaq!.......I couldn't see!" a single tear ran down Van's face.  
Deaq put his arm around his partner's shoulders and helped him over to a chair.  
"What about now?" Deaq fought to stay calm.  
"It's okay now, just a little blurry." Van looked at Deaq. "I've never been that scared before."  
Deaq put his arm around Van and gave him a hug. His eyes filled with tears.  
"I'm going back to the club. I don't know if he'll be there this early but it's Saturday so he might. You stay here, get some rest."  
"No, I'm going with you. I'm okay now........."  
"Van, I don't think......"  
"Deaq." Van interrupted him. "I can't wait here. You might need help, besides I.......I don't want to be alone."  
"I can call Billie, she can come over."  
"Deaq.......I don't want a babysitter. I want to help, as long as I can."  
Deaq knew better then to keep arguing, he had to get to the club and check Walker's hand even if someone saw him doing it. Van was going down hill fast. He prayed he would find the scar on Walker's hand, if it wasn't there..........then they were back to square one. He tried not to think what that meant for his partner.  
"Okay, let's roll."  
  
They arrived half an hour later. Neither Walker or Kelly was there so they decided to wait; there was nothing else they could do. They got into a conversation with a few of the college students to pass the time. Two hours later Walker came in with some friends and sat at one of the tables. Deaq could see Van wasn't feeling well so when he stood up he put his hand on Van's shoulder keeping him in his seat.  
"Let me handle this."  
Normally Van would have argued but he was feeling lousy. He couldn't seem to catch his breath.  
"You going to be okay for a few minutes?" Deaq asked. Van looked terrible.  
"Yeah, be careful partner."  
Deaq squeezed Van's shoulder then walked toward Walker's table.  
Van watched feeling helpless. He didn't even know if he could help his partner if he needed him. He started to feel dizzy and felt like he needed some air. He stood up but fell against the bar. One of the college students quickly went to his side.  
"You okay?"  
"Just need.....some air."  
"Here let me help you." The student stood up and led Van outside. "Better?"  
The student put his hand on Van's shoulder and smiled. It was then Van saw the scar on the man's hand. He looked into the man's eyes, which were shaded by a UCLA baseball cap. The man realizing Van recognized him started to back away, but then suddenly charged Van and pushed him into the path of an oncoming car. The student then turned and ran down the alley.  
  
"Call 911! Some guy just got hit out front!" A boy about twelve ran into the bar.  
Deaq hearing the commotion looked over. His eyes automatically sought out his partner, his heart filled with dread when he realized his partner wasn't at the bar. _Oh God no! Please no_! Deaq ran outside then fought back tears when he saw his partner's crumbled form.  
"Van!" Deaq crouched down next to him. He gently put his hand on Van's chest, careful not to move him.  
Van groaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
"Lay still Van, they called an ambulance."  
"Deaq......."  
"Yeah, partner I'm here. Just take it easy......"  
"Deaq.....I saw him.......Not Walker........UCLA.........UCLA.........." Van managed to say before he passed out.  
"Did anyone see what happened?" Deaq looked around anxiously.  
"I did." The young boy stepped forward and pointed down at Van. "That man and another were standing in front of the bar and then all of a sudden the other man pushed him in front of the car."  
"Did you get a look at him?"  
"Not good, I was across the street."  
"Did you see which way he went?"  
"Down the alley."  
Deaq glanced toward the alley. He was torn with what to do. He didn't want to leave his partner, but if he didn't, he might lose the only chance he had of finding the man and their only chance of saving Van. He knew an ambulance was on the way and there was nothing he could do for Van at the moment. One of the bartenders they had become chummy with stood beside him.  
"Stay with him till the ambulance gets here" Deaq said as he stood up and ran toward the alley. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Billie's number.  
"Yeah." Billie answered.  
"It's Deaq. Van's down.....he's outside the club..... They're taking him to the hospital...... I have a lead..... It might be a UCLA student, not sure.......I'll meet you at the hospital." Deaq gasped out as he ran down the alley.  
"I'll meet you there......... Get him Deaq."  
  
Deaq searched desperately for the man, looking in trash bins and doorways. He was nowhere in sight. Van had said UCLA. _Damn_! All along he was one of the college students they had talked to They had never paid much attention to the college students who came and went throughout the evening. He ran back to Van and knelt by his side. The ambulance had arrived and two paramedics were working on him.  
"Is he your friend?" One of the paramedics said to him.  
"Yeah." Deaq took a deep breath, Van looked more dead then alive. His face was covered in sweat and he gasped for every breath.  
"What happened? Did he have too much to drink? Drugs?"  
"No, he's been poisoned."  
"Poisoned!"  
"There's no antidote, at least not yet. Just get him to the hospital, someone there will explain."  
"Who are you? You a cop?"  
Deaq didn't answer him as he picked up Van's hand and squeezed it. _I'm here partner_.  
"Let's just get him out of here and off the street." He said sadly.  
The paramedics did what they could do at the scene then loaded Van into the ambulance, Deaq climbed in the back with him still holding onto his hand.  
"I'm here Van, I'm with you. You're not alone." Deaq's heart broke as he looked at his unconscious partner. "You gotta hang in there partner. I'm gonna get him, and I'm going to get the cure.....but you gotta hang in there, you gotta hang tough." Tears welled up in Deaq's eyes. His partner didn't respond, he was dying.  
At the hospital Van was rushed into the emergency room. Billie was waiting at the hospital and had already spoken to the doctors. She ran over and threw her arms around Deaq. Finally Deaq let himself break down.  
"Oh God Billie, I can't lose him."  
She put her hands on either side of his face and looked in his eyes.  
"We got to find the antidote, we got to keep working." She tried to sound brave but Deaq could see the anguish on her face. "What do you have Deaq?"  
"All I know is Van said he saw him and he kept repeating UCLA." Deaq shook his head. "We wasted so much time on Walker."  
Billie took Deaq's hand and led him into the small waiting room.  
"Let's see what we can do." She picked up her laptop computer that she had brought to the hospital and got into the UCLA website. Once there she tapped into the student records.  
"I don't see how you do it Billie, those records are confidential."  
Billie looked up and winked.  
"Okay, we're looking for a male so we can eliminate all females. Next we'll try all Biology and Chemistry students. Hopefully he made his own poison and didn't have a friend make it for him." She typed in some more information. "Okay Deaq what more do you have?"  
"Van said he was around two hundred pounds, six feet, blue eyes, brown hair. The only distinguishing mark he could see was that he had a horseshoe shaped scar on his right hand. That's the only thing we have to go on, that damn scar."  
"Okay that narrowed it down but we still have a huge hit list. You'll need to look through this Deaq and see if you recognize anyone. If you do put an X at the picture then we'll come back to those and eliminate the others. That's the best we can do for now."  
Deaq took the laptop, grateful to have something to keep his mind off of what was happening in the emergency room. He recognized some of the photos from seeing them at the club, he put an X at those and also X'd a few he wasn't sure about. He was just about finished when the doctor came out of the emergency room. Deaq set the computer down and he and Billie stood up. Billie grabbed his hand.  
"He went into respiratory arrest twice in there. I'm not going to give you any false hope.......he doesn't have that long. He's on a respirator and that's the only thing keeping him alive."  
Deaq could feel a cold chill run up his body.  
"Can we see him?" Billie asked.  
"He's in intensive care." The doctor nodded in the direction. "I wish I could have given you better news. If he doesn't get the antidote soon........" The doctor didn't have to finish.  
Billie and Deaq walked into the intensive care unit and over to Van's bed. Deaq could feel the room spin as he looked down at his partner.  
"Oh God I'm sorry Van, I'm so sorry."  
The room was totally silent except for the steady sound of the respirator keeping his partner alive. Billie walked behind Deaq and buried her face in his neck. She knew she had to hold it together but she had grown close to both men and seeing them like this tore her apart. She took a deep breath.  
"Deaq......we have to get back to the computer, we have to find this man, it's Vans only chance."  
Deaq knew she was right but he didn't want to leave his partner. He didn't want him to be alone. Finally he tore himself away and they went back to the waiting room. He knew Van's only hope was finding this man. He looked through the rest of the pictures, when he got to the end he leaned back and shut his eyes.  
"Okay, let me take care of this. I have enough men on stand by that can cover the search." She put her hand over Deaq's. "You stay here with Van........We're getting closer Deaq, we're going to get him."  
"In time Billie? In time to save Van?"  
"We'll get him." Billie stood up, she refused to think otherwise. "You keep talking to him, you keep him alive till I get back." Finally she left the tears she was trying to hold back run down her face. "You tell him not to leave us.......... we need him here with us." She pulled out her cell phone as she was leaving. Due to hospital regulations she couldn't use it till she got outside. She called the chief and told him she would be e- mailing him a list of suspects, and about the scar on the hand. Once the suspect was found they were to do a thorough search of his residence and any bottles that might contain the antidote be sent to the hospital ASAP. She prayed they wouldn't be too late.  
Deaq went back to the ICU. He had gotten an okay from the doctor to stay with his partner. He pulled a chair next to the bed. He remembered that one of the last things Van had said at his apartment was that he didn't want to be alone.  
"You're not alone Van, I'm here......You gotta be strong.. We got a list of suspects and it's only a matter of time" Deaq choked back a sob. He knew the thing his partner didn't have was time. He looked at the monitors attached to his partner and could see Van's heartbeat gradually slowing down. _Please God let them get here in time_ Deaq knew if Van didn't make it he'd go back to New York. Too many memories in L.A. . He couldn't work with another partner, not here...... maybe never again. It was too hard to lose them. Van had become like the brother he lost, and he knew if he died a part of him would die too. The doctor came in checked Van, then patted Deaq on the back.  
"How is he doc?"  
The doctor shook his head sadly.  
"Just be assured that he's not suffering anymore. We have him sedated.......he'll just drift off."  
When the doctor left, Deaq reached over and gently took Van's hand. He shut his eyes and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Billie was going to be too late. Van would be dead when she got back.  
  
Billie got the call about an hour later.  
"We got him. His name's Mark Brenner a Bio student." The chief hesitated a second. "We got what we think is the antidote, it's on its way to the hospital."  
"Thank God.......I'm on my way to the hospital. Thank you so much." Billie hung up then called the ICU desk and asked for Deaq.  
"Yeah." His voice was flat, showing no emotion.  
"Deaq it's Billie, they found him. The antidote should be at the hospital anytime now." Fear gripped Billie when Deaq didn't respond. "Deaq.........Deaq."  
"Billie..........." Deaq's voice cracked.  
"**Oh God no Deaq! He's not..........."**  
"Soon Billie..........I don't think ......." Deaq couldn't continue.  
"I'll be there soon." Billie floored the gas.  
"Hurry Billie......hurry" Deaq resumed his position at his dying partner's bedside. He stood looking at Van's face, then reached out and brushed back the hair that had fallen over his forehead.  
"They got him Van.......This won't happen to anyone else." Deaq knew Van would want to hear that, he'd want to know no one else would suffer. Deaq once more picked up his partner's hand and squeezed it, trying to let Van know he was there.  
A short time later the doctor came in holding a small bottle. He extracted some of the liquid with a syringe.  
"Your friend doesn't have time for us to test this. Let's just pray it works." The doctor injected the contents of the bottle into Van's IV. "Now all we can do is wait........ You should get some rest you look exhausted. I'll call you if there's any change."  
"No, I'm staying with him till this is over......either way."  
"Suit yourself." The doctor checked Van's vital signs, wrote in his chart, then left.  
Billie rushed in a few minutes later and hurried to Van's bedside, when she saw he was still alive she shut her eyes in relief.  
"Oh thank God.........I was so scared."  
"I'm sorry Billie, I really thought......I didn't think he would be here by the time you got here."  
"He's holding on for you Deaq. I talked to one of his doctors on the way in and he said he shouldn't still be here, that something is making him fight to stay. That's you Deaq. They said you haven't left his side, that you keep talking to him."  
"I'm trying Billie, I'm trying, but he's just so weak. I just don't know if he can pull through this." Deaq blinked back tears.  
"Deaq you look exhausted, you're about ready to fall over. Why don't you go out in the waiting room and get some rest, I'll stay with Van."  
"Can't leave him Billie. I need to be here............I need to be here if........." Deaq shut his eyes, he couldn't continue. "The doctor came in a little while ago and gave him the antidote. Now I guess all we can do is wait and pray."  
"Deaq I'll be right outside I have to make a few phone calls and tie up some loose ends. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
Billie leaned down and kissed Deaq on the cheek then quickly left. She wanted to get back as soon as possible, she knew if anything happened to Van she would lose Deaq as well.  
Deaq sat back down on the chair still gripping Van's hand. He was afraid to let go; afraid if he did he wouldn't be able to pull his partner back. His eyes continually watched the monitor, praying he would see his heart rate increase. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up and find out this was all just a nightmare. For the next hour the doctor came in and out of Van's room checking his signs. Billie returned and took a seat next to Deaq.  
"Any change?"  
"No..........the doctor said it's a good sign that he hasn't gotten any worse, but he should have showed some sign of improvement."  
Deaq shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Did you talk to the student? Did you find out why?"  
"Well..........it seems Brenner was obsessed with Kelly. He watched her go out with a variety of men but she wouldn't even talk to him............so he started eliminating the competition. He's a biology major at UCLA so he had access to the labs, top of his class...........now he'll probably be spending the rest of his life in jail."  
"**He'll probably get life!! Probably**! ..............Well, I'll tell you what Billie, if Van doesn't make it I swear I'll kill the son of a bitch and he won't have to worry about probably getting life."  
Billie understood how Deaq felt, she felt the same way. She was about to answer him when something caught her attention...............Van's monitor.  
"Deag..............look."  
Van's monitor was showing his heart rate gradually increasing. Deaq quickly stood up and leaned over Van's bed.  
"Come on on Van, fight."  
Billie buzzed for the doctor. A few minutes later he came in and checked Van, he turned to them and smiled.  
"He's coming out of it, his vital signs are getting stronger. We'll have to keep him on the respirator until he's conscious, but as long as there are no complications and he continues to improve I think he should make it. I'll be back to check on him in a little while, I need to check on another patient." The doctor left.  
"Oh, thank God..............thank God." Billie hugged Deaq, tears of relief ran down her face. Deaq finally felt like he could breathe again, his partner was going to be all right.  
Four hours later Van was conscious and was weaned off the respirator. He still had a bad headache and was dizzy but the doctor expected him to make a full recovery. He was moved out of ICU to his own room. They wanted to keep him for a day or two just to be sure he was okay before releasing him. Once Van was out of danger the doctor insisted that Billie and Deaq go home and get some rest. They objected but didn't have a choice; the doctor ordered them out of Van's room for the next six hours. They left but both returned exactly six hours later and went to Van's room. He was sitting up in bed looking pale and tired.  
"Hey." Van gave them a small smile.  
"How ya feeling partner?"  
"Considering the alternative, pretty good."  
"You really gave us a scare." Billie said.  
"Sorry.............Is it over?"  
"Yeah, it's over, we got him. Some college kid, he wanted Kelly and didn't want any competition."  
"Then Kelly wasn't involved?"  
"No, she had nothing to do with it."  
"I'm glad."  
"How long are they going to keep you?" Deaq asked.  
"A day or so. The doctor wants to run a few tests, but he said everything looks good."  
"I'm giving you the next week off, I don't want you coming back till you feel one hundred percent." Billie said.  
"Ahhh Billie come on, I'll be fine in a day or two."  
"Hey, take advantage of it partner." Deaq handed Van an envelope. "You can use these while you're off."  
Van opened the envelope that contained three tickets to a bull riding competition in Las Vegas. He looked up smiling.  
"Thought if you watched the pros you could learn something." Deaq said grinning back.  
"What are you two doing next Friday?"  
  
The End 


End file.
